villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ixis Naugus (Sonic: Cosmic Crusade)
Ixis Naugus is a major antagonist in the Sonic: Cosmic Crusade multiverse and the personal archenemy of Sally Acorn, being a malevolent Mobian wizard who seeks to destroy the Acorn legacy so as to conquer Mobius and secure his place as the planet's "true ruler" : his plans for conquest often include the entire Cosmic Crusade and while Mobius is his most prized goal he is not above conquering other realms if it benefits him, a true opportunist at heart and one of Mobius' most dangerous and ancient enemies. History Ixis Naugus was an incredibly powerful wizard who once ruled over Mobius before being banished by the first Acorn via the use of the Mobian Blade, which not only weakened Ixis Naugus but also banished him into the Zone of Silence, a realm that has acted as his prison ever since. Only capable of entering mainstream reality for short periods of time following his banishment Ixis instead relies heavily on manipulation in his schemes and seeks ways to conquer Mobius from afar or secure ways to enter mainstream reality for longer periods of time : he holds no loyalty to any save himself but will happily make pacts with others, often these pacts will be broken upon Ixis revealing his true intentions but sometimes he may honor an agreement, especially if it is made with an equally greedy or ambitious individual. Ixis is an especially sadistic individual, having been driven mad from centuries of imprisonment, he seeks to make the entire Acorn legacy suffer and has come up with many ways to harm Sally and her relatives as well as any she may hold dear : this includes the Cosmic Crusade and even completely innocent citizenry of numerous worlds, anything that Ixis can do to harm the Acorn legacy is pursued with great pleasure and his hatred of the Acorn legacy is virtually endless. During a fierce battle with the Cosmic Crusade the villain known as Mammoth Mogul used his control of chaos to show the heroes varied "bad end" scenarios: one such scenario depicted a fully-empowered Ixis ruling over a conquered Mobius, where every living being spent their waking moments serving his will or being tortured for his amusement : Sally and other Acorn relations were seen suspended from cages in Ixis' grand palace and massive mystical mirrors showed many other worlds under Ixis' monitoring. Powers * Omni-Magic (Ixis Naugus has nearly limitless magical power, capable of performing any feat he desires but still below the level of a true deity such as Bane - his powers are also not able to allow him escape from the Zone of Silence.) Trivia * Ixis Naugus has often called upon the powers of the Evil One in his spells, suggesting he actually obtains most of his abilities from that particular entity. * Ixis Naugus' hatred of the Acorn family is so fanatical he even includes alternate-reality counterparts of the Acorn family in his revenge - thus hates Metallix, Alicia Acorn and Evil Sally as much as he does the mainstream Sally. * much like Robotnik Ixis Naugus has proven numerous times that he understands the concepts of "good" but openly rejects them in favor of wrong-doing. Category:Sonic Villains Category:Cosmic Crusade Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipotents Category:Imprisoned Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Tyrants Category:Torturer Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Gaolers